disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)
|occupation = Snow White's protectors/helpers |affiliation = Snow White, the Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey |goal = To protect and help Snow White |home = Forest |fate = Wave goodbye to Snow White and the Prince }} The Forest Animals are major characters in Disney's 1937 animated feature film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Background Development An illustration for the fairy tale made between 1838 and 1846 by Ludwig Richter shows Snow White with forest animals, suggesting her sympathy with nature. Similarly, Disney sought to stress the connection between the princess and the animal world in order to emphasize her isolation. Walt Disney suggested that, in the conversation with the baby bird, Snow White could ask "Are you a little orphan?" to reinforce this theme. When the film was being developed, animators who worked on the animals included Eric Larson and Milt Kahl. The task of animating the creatures proved difficult; some scenes featured as many as 23 animals on the screen at the same time, sometimes interacting with other characters than each other. Larson tackled the problem by animating the animals as a single entity but placing each individual creature's actions at a different time. The deer in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs were later referred to as possessing 'flour sack bodies' when compared to the more anatomically strict animation of Bambi. Personalities The only human character who seems able to speak to them is Snow White, whom they make it their priority to protect and help throughout the film. Birds, rabbits, deer, chipmunks, squirrels, raccoons, and quails inhabit the forest; however, the most significant of the forest fauna is a turtle, who is always a step behind the other animals. The animals are primarily used to justify many of Snow White's lines; rather than talking to herself, she is addressing her animal friends. Appearances ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs As Snow White works in the courtyard of the Queen's Castle, several doves are gathered nearby. She informs them that the well nearby is a wishing well, and sings I'm Wishing to her reflection at the bottom of the well. The Prince, enchanted by her voice, joins in the song; though Snow White, startled, runs indoors to watch the prince from a low balcony, the doves remain; the Prince kisses one of them. Later, the Huntsman raises his dagger behind the princess as she helps a baby bird find its parents. Snow White is next seen with animal companions after her flight through the forest, when it is revealed that the eyes that have been menacing to the princess only belong to the friendly animals of the forest. They feel sympathetic towards her and gather around her as she cries; a rabbit is the first to approach her. When Snow White has calmed down, she sings a duet with the baby bird she helped (who is unable to reach a particularly high note, much to its parents' disappointment). The princess asks the animals if they know of a place to stay. They lead her through the (now pleasant) forest to the Cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, which they approach with caution. The inhabitants of the cottage are out, but Snow White decides to clean the house in the hopes of securing a place to stay. The animals help as Snow White cleans to "Whistle While You Work"; squirrels use their tails as dusters, antlers are used to carry wet clothes, and the turtle's shell is used as a drying rack. After cleaning the house, Snow White and the animals go upstairs, where they find the dwarfs' beds. They instantly fall asleep, tired from the work. However, the animals wake upon the arrival of the seven dwarfs, whom they confuse and frighten in the shadows of the cottage's ground floor. When Snow White eventually wakes and the dwarfs allow her to stay, the animals and dwarfs are friendlier towards each other; as the dwarfs sing The Silly Song, the animals watch happily. They remain with Snow White when the dwarfs leave for the mine the following morning, and help her bake a pie for Grumpy when they are startled by the arrival of the Evil Queen (in her peddler disguise). Though Snow White is unaware of the Witch's intentions, the animals notice two vultures watching the scene and, sensing danger, try to attack the Witch. They are prevented from doing this by Snow White, who takes the Witch into the cottage to give her a drink of water. The animals hurry to the mine, where they try to tell the dwarfs that the princess is in danger. However, the dwarfs are unable to understand them and initially resist; it is only when Sleepy suggests that the Queen is with Snow White that the dwarfs panic. They ride the animals (mostly the deer) back to the cottage, to find Snow White poisoned, and the victorious Witch emerging from the door. They chase her to a cliff, where she enters a fatal fall and is eaten by the vultures. The animals mourn for Snow White, but rejoice with the dwarfs at her resurrection when the prince kisses her, breaking the spell. They then all wave goodbye to Snow White and the prince as they set off to his castle in the clouds. Other appearances Pictures of the animals appear in the Dive to the Heart stage in ''Kingdom Hearts. Outside of this, the birds appear are in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, making them the only ones to physically appear in the series. Gallery Stalk.jpg|The Forest Animals approach Snow White. Suprised Scattering.jpg|The Forest Animals are surprised by Snow White. With a Smile and a Song.jpg|Snow White sings "With a Smile and a Song" to the Forest Animals. Just like a Doll's House.jpg|The Forest Animals show Snow White the Dwarfs' Cottage. Cleaning the House.jpg|The Forest Animals help Snow White clean the cottage. The Beds.jpg|The Forest Animals look at the beds with Snow White. Cozy Spots.jpg|The Forest Animals sleep with Snow White. The Dwarfs' Return.jpg|The Forest Animals hear the Dwarfs returning. Hidden Well.jpg|The Forest Animals hide from the Dwarfs. Watching the Dwarfs.jpg|The Forest Animals watch the Dwarfs stalk about the house. The Dwarfs' Yodel Song.jpg|The Forest Animals move to the Dwarfs' Yodel Song. Run For It.jpg|The Forest Animals flee from Sneezy's nasal explosion. Close Call.jpg Mush!.jpg|The Forest Animals nuzzle during "Someday My Prince Will Come". The Next Morning.jpg|The Forest Animals sleep outside the cottage. Baking a Pie.jpg|The Forest Animals watch Snow White bake a pie. Sensing Danger.jpg|The Forest Animals recognize the Evil Queen. To Alert the Dwarfs.jpg|The Forest Animals charge into the woods to alert the Dwarfs about the Queen and Snow White. Reaching the Mine.jpg|The Forest Animals reach the mine. Pulling and Pushing the Men.jpg|The Forest Animals try to talk to the Dwarfs by pulling and pushing them toward the cottage. Stampede.jpg|The Forest Animals stampede toward the cottage with the Dwarfs riding the deer. Not Climbing.jpg|The Forest Animals watch the Dwarfs chase the Queen up a cliff. Keeping a Distant Vigil.jpg|The Forest Animals watch over Snow White from outside the cottage. Before the Prince Arrives.jpg|The Forest Animals and Dwarfs bow their heads in grief as they watch over Snow White. After Love's First Kiss.jpg|The Forest Animals see Snow White wake up. A Celebration.jpg|The Forest Animals and Dwarfs celebrate Snow White's awakening. Watching Snow White Leave.jpg|The Forest Animals and Dwarfs watch Snow White leave with the Prince. turtlepic2.png|A Promotional Art of the turtle birdspic.png|A Promotional Picture of the birds Station Snow White KH.png Tumblr n9ef5854qA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n9ef8mGdQC1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Snow-White-disney-princess-34241665-693-1024.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1601.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2692.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9577.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9530.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-9516.jpg Tumblr lzjyrokjup1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Snow White Mini-Doll Set.jpg Snow White 2014 Disney Animators Doll Boxed.jpg Snow White 2014 Disney Animators Doll.jpg|The bluebird as a plush Disney Princess Snow White's Story Illustraition 16.jpg Disney Princess Snow White's Story Illustraition 14.jpg Disney Princess Snow White's Story Illustraition 7.jpg Disney Princess Snow White's Story Illustraition 6.jpg Disney Princess Snow White's Story Illustraition 5.jpg Pepysswcrd5.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2 Y6.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2 Y5.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2 Df11.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2 Y8.jpg 1938pepSWcrdGame2 1bk.jpg 1938UKChildmusicAlbumB5.jpg 1938xmascompcrd3.jpg 1938xmascompcrd2.jpg Tumblr nh7j4radOQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1938deanscutbk8.jpg 1938deanscutbk7.jpg SwmuralwdwwodLRG2.jpg Sw2011wdwmuralww2.jpg Sw2011wdwmuralww1a.jpg On VHS Cover.PNG Tumblr nlc8ukVoOs1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nlc8w1y90p1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nlc8wy22hh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr mj0bblJxj71r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg es:Los Animales del Bosque (Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos) fr:Animaux de la forêt (Blanche-Neige) Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Deer Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:Rabbits Category:Turtles Category:Squirrels Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Raccoons Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters